Power Rangers Night Terrors
'Power Rangers Night Terrors '''is the Gamepad's translation of '''Thunderyo's '''twenty second season of Super Sentai. Synopsis The evil Shadows have invaded our world! They are evil ghost-like creatures capable of possessing and morphing humans into powerful monsters. A team is formed by the Moon Man to defeat this evil. The three chosen ones are normal humans during the day. But when the sun goes down, they morph into the Power Rangers Night Terrors. Now, even evil will be afraid of the dark! Rangers * Releigh Releigh is the Red Ranger. When he starts out, he has a fear of almost everything. But by leading the Night Terrors, he becomes a stronger person. His zord is the Bat. He later unlocks the Black Skunk zord and the White Skeleton. * Lewis Lewis is the Blue Ranger. At first, he pretends to be a "cool kid". Through the Night Terrors, he shows off his previously hidden wisdom. His zord is the Cobra. He later unlocks the Brown Owl zord. * Jade Jade is the Yellow Ranger. She begins her journey as a mysterious and introverted girl. However, she grows to become proud of who she is and opens up. Her zord is the Cat. She later unlocks the Silver Raccoon zord. Her actress would be Gabrielle Elyse. * Tyrone Tyrone is the Crimson Ranger. She starts his journey as an arrogent boy. He ends it as a noble man. His zord is the Cereberus. * Jane Jane is the Navy Ranger. She is egotistical. But, she learns to become humble. Her zord is the Hydra. Her actress would be Victoria Justice. * Duncan Duncan is the Purple Ranger. He is a prankster, and must learn to take life more seriously. His zord is the Raven. Allies * Moon Man The Moon Man is the embodiment of lunar energy. He recruits the Night Terrors to fight the invading Shadows. He can only contact or help them at night. Villains * Noctora Noctora is the main antagonist of the season and is left mostly unexplained. However, his backstory is finally explained in the episode "Noctora:Exposed". Noctora is actually a human scientist named Dr. Sullivan. Sullivan figured out the secrets of paranormal science and opened a portal that let the Shadows into our world. His exposure to the Shadow World caused him to become a Shadow himself. He decided to participate in the Shadows plans, so he could gain knowledge about the afterlife to save his deceased daughter, Gabriella. * Twistring Twistring was the original leader of the Shadows. When Dr. Sullivan joined them, he overthrew Twistring as leader. Twistring now grudgingly takes orders from Sullivan, now calling himself Noctora. He will go against Noctora constantly, hatching his own schemes to destroy the Night Terrors. * Umbrala Umbrala is Noctora's self-chosen right-hand woman. She can only possess and mutate females. She is devious and seductive. During the finale, it is revealed that Umbrala is actually a brainwashed Gabriella. She is given a new soul by the Moon Man. She, along with her reborn father, helps the Rangers defeat Twistring and suck him and the Shadows back into the portal. * Shadamals Shadamals are underling Shadows that are too weak to possess humans. Instead, they copy the DNA of common animals to turn into humanoid monsters. They serve the higher ranking Shadows, namely the monsters. They also can smell the difference between humans and monsters. Some of their forms include Dog, Squirrel, Cat, Bird, and Insect. Monsters * Rexion Rexion is a T. Rex themed monster who is faced in the episode "Opening Night". ''"You may have survived this night. But I am not the only Shadow out there. This is just the beginning!"(Death Quote) * Cyclones Cyclones is a tornado monster faced in the episode "Gone with the Wind". He has control over the wind and creating fake rangers out of the rangers. Raleigh, Lewis, and Jade end up having to fight against evil versions of themselves. * Wolfledge Wolfledge is a werewolf themed monster. * Werecrow Werecrow is a crow themed monster faced in the episode "Ready, Set, Crow". He is able to fly and turn people into other Werecrows with a scratch. Jade and Tyrone falls victom to this. This monster sometimes caws during his sentances. * Volclanus Volclanus is a volcano themed monster. He is able to control fire and lava. "No! The fire's out!"(Death Quote) * Dandivine Dandivine is a plant themed monster. He is able to extend vines into the ground. * Brutortise Brutortise is a turtle themed monster. His shell is tough enough to take most of the ranger's attacks. * Grinventor Grinventor is a mad scientist themed monster faced in the episode "No Morpher to Go". He invents a device that prevents the ranger's from morphing. * Flyten Flyten is a housefly themed monster. "Looks like I've been more than just swatted!"(Death Quote) * Dry Bones Dry Bones is a skeleton themed monster. * Strawboy Strawboy is a scarecrow themed monster."Am I really the Last Straw?"(Death Quote) * Blood Bank Blood Bank is a vampire themed monster. He is able to drain all the blood from humans, making them lifeless. He does this to all of the rangers, leaving only Raleigh left. "Come On! This is not Bloody Fair!"(Death Quote) * Missquise Missquise is faced in the episode "Not What She Seems". Missquise is capable of shapeshifting into other humans to hide in plain sight. * Sarcoughagus Sarcoughagus is a sarcophagus themed monster. He contains a gas that when inhaled makes someone very sick. Tyrone and Jane suffer this after a battle against him. The other rangers do manage to cure them and destroy Sarcoughagus. * Scaredy Cat Scaredy Cat is a feline themed monster. She is faced in the episode "Scared Jane". Her power is making people into frightened wuss by scratching them. "How I wish I had nine lives!"(Death Quote) * Puppet Master Puppet Master is a marienette themed monster faced in the episode "Master of Puppets". He can fire out strings that attach to people allowing mind control over the target. * Blobbery Blobbery is a pink blob. He is very sticky and absorbs the ranger's weapons. * Thornfoot Thornfoot is a rosebush themed monster. He is fast and has control of vines. He is Dandivine's brother. "I didn't have anymore luck than my sister did!"(Death Quote) * Stealthree * Brick Wall * Soul Caliber * Electric Eye Arsenal Moonlight Dial Morpher Roll Call:"Unleash the Fright!" Roll Call: * "Wings of the Bat! Night Terrors...RED!" * "Fangs of the Cobra! Night Terrors...BLUE!" * "Claws of the Cat! Night Terrors...YELLOW!" * "Fire of the Cereberus! Night Terrors...CRIMSON!" * "Waves of the Hydra! Night Terrors...NAVY!" * "Majesty of the Raven! Night Terrors...PURPLE!" * "Our Power will Fight to Conquer the Night! Power Rangers...NIGHT TERRORS!" Personal Weapons: * Bat Blade * Cobra Crossbow * Cat Claw * Cereberus Smackers * Hydra Blaster * Raven Axe Night Bike Twilight Cannon(Team Attack) Skeleton Mode(Battlizer) Megazords * Nocturnal Megazord(Lunar Slash) ** Mirage Megazord(Ambush) ** Night Sky Megazord(Sky Slash) ** Noxspray Megazord(Tail Spray) * Nightfall Megazord(Shadow Blitz) * Sunset Megazord(Night Blitz) Episodes # Opening Night # Fight the Fears # No Morpher to Go # Gone with the Wind # Master of Puppets # No Pranks to You # Scared Jane # Ready, Set, Crow # Not What She Seems # Noctora:Exposed # Dark Before the Dawn Episode Descriptions # TBA # Raleigh tries to conquer some of his fears. # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # A monster makes Jane a complete scaredy cat. The other rangers attempt to help her heal. # The team is falling one by one as the newest Shadow turns them all into evil Werecrows. # TBA # Noctora's backstory is revealed. # With Noctora on their side, the rangers fight to send the Shadows away once and for all. Notes * In the Sentai, the Crimson and Navy Rangers were known as ShamanMaster and ShamanMistress and they served as the season's sixth rangers. However, I felt this was a little weird. So, I rearranged the team similar to Power Rangers Ninja Storm instead. * This season's monsters are mutated and possessed humans, making the Shadows one of my personal favorite villain factions for the Thunderyo translations. * Originally, the rangers would simply morph when the sun went down. They wouldn't demorph until sunrise. I decided this would make little sense. So, I created the Moonlight Dial morphers instead.